<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lies  and blood by Blue890</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351007">Lies  and blood</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue890/pseuds/Blue890'>Blue890</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:47:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,223</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue890/pseuds/Blue890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elena  Jeremy  and their adoptive sister  are grieving the loss of their  parents  im their own way came along two mysterious brothers followed by  Katherine   and original vampires. Life was suppose to bring peace but all they have  are chaos </p><p>Stefan and Elena are destined but an  original wants her for himself.<br/>Teal  want to stay away from Damon but he wont let go.<br/>Katherine  has her own agenda ... her daughter and the mysterious father are not that mysterious  after all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Katherine Pierce</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer!!!!!! I don't any of  the character  except the one ones creates.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Thank you Elena"  A moster whisper in the   dark night  his blue eyes sparkling mirthlessly . The mischievous glint in his eyes giving away his faux senciority.  Her body shudder in revulsion.</p><p>" Rot in hell" she gritted  through her teeth meaning each word . She wanted to spit on his face but  she couldn't.    </p><p>The moster's  grin turn blood and viscious his  teeth elongate and deadly. She took a step back to make a run her heart pumping through her vein . But the  monster's didn't   give her a chance to run  . His long arm wrap around her  waist keeping her captive saw those deadly  teeth  flas in the dark  before they sink in her throat  suking the life out of her.</p><p> </p><p>Elena wake up with a gaps , disorientation  and soaked in her own sweat . Her hands rapidly search for the lamp on the bed side table .  With the flick oh her wrist she bathe the entire room in luminous.  She flung the heavy  quilt off her with vengeance and instantly felt guilty her mother made her the quilt last  year .  She kept   using  it even in the hot summer after her death . It somehow make her feel closer to her mother. </p><p>Huffing  disheartly she walked to  the bathroom   , she share with her Sister Teal  and Jermey. She  voicelessly open the  door  to avoid distrubing any of her sibling  but Teal were already standing  in the opposite door . Leaning against  the doorframe.  She take in her sister wide blue eyes and  her teal colour hair while Elena was dark beauty her sister was all fair and  exquisite.<br/>
She take in her  sister glinting piercings  her nose with a blue   moon and her belly adorn by red rubby.  All those mess of colour  would look ridiculous on anyone but not on teal she can  pull any mess and make it  art . She was a  whimsical creature with a mouth of sailor .</p><p> " UP Again .... those mother  f***king dreams  . "
 Teal look at her  visibly rattled sister . Her dark brown hair stuck to her face and chest and her shirt soak in sweat like she wrestled a pig .   Elena gave her a miserable look  than padded to the sink . Splashing watercon her face like a lunatic. She herself walk to the    sink and hop on the ledge . Crossings  her legs at one another.  She lace het finger her her lap then waited for her sister to spare her a glance.    When Elena gave up practically hitting her face with water she  turn the faucet off and turn to het waiting sister. </p><p>" what time is it. " she ask   then lean back  .<br/>
" quater to 5" came  her sister's musical voice .<br/>
" up for a  run? "  her sister offered but before Elena  could reply. her sister alread already moving away  bouncing on her steps like a little  woodland nymph  , she  try so hard to hid.    She  smile adoringly    at the leaving figure than start moving to change in her work out gare her sister does have  much of the patience she brag about for    wasting time she was a time police.   And she rather not start a day  with one of Teals lectures.       </p><p> </p><p> She suck much needed air in her burning lungs. Her hands came to rest on her knees  while she tried to cath her breathe.  She truned a little to look a her sister , she huff in disappointment  . Her sister wad a good feet awsy from her. Her stance were wrong  and she was breathing hard. Teal stood up straright   to wait for her sister.   She sat on the steep of there  porch and looked at the approching figure.    Elena wqs not sleeping enough  there were bag  size of food ball field under her eyes .    She was writing  stupid  stuff in her diary like  fake it till you make it level  type shit to coup up with  the loss of their parents . She gulp  down a sudden  sob threatening to emerge  out of her throat  . She  can still remember  the day  when Gilberts took her in  she was seven and seen the worst of humanity.  By the time  Gilbert  adopt her she was shell of a being .  It took  years  to  have a break  through with her . Her parents  were patient  and kind and  Elena a true sister they hated and loved wach other but the ice of strangersness betwesn then melted  when they wolcome baby Jermey  . Speaking of Jermey she saw he stumbled  towards  their house  somhow  his struggling  feet caught up with Elena and both Gilbert kids make theie way to her .they both slump down beside  her .    Elena at left  and Jeremey at right .     Her face didn't  tighten  like elena in disapproval upon seen Jeremy 's condition but  she really wanted to kicked his ass .   Sensing his sisters  disapproval  jeremy  pushed his head on his sistet shoulder  and out of habit Teal  start running her finger through his short hair  she felt Elena leaning  down into her other shoulder.  Catching her siblings  in her loose embrace she sat in the morry chill . She didn't say anything  words wete not needed . Alot had change since their parents death. They all have turned into a different person  . From fighting to not talking to weeks but the time like these where the lean towards her for   comfort.  There she feel a  little calm atlest in  there grieve there were together . She muster inwardly.  </p><p>"I want to do better Teal I really do." Jermy confess in a guilty voice  Elena stiffens  besides her the addmission   shocked her too. She waited for Elena to say something  but she probably  didn't  trust jeremy at this point.  </p><p> </p><p>She heave  voicelessly." I know Jeremy. Just come back before it's  too late. " </p><p> Jermey nodden his head on her shoulder  before snuggling  into her side.   They were sitting there three of them watching  the sun  brighting up slightly  . Whishing for their misery to end .</p><p> </p><p>That's  how Jenna find them  lost in their thoughts  huddle together  ther back to her . She find them  when she open the door for the morning  newspaper and their she foumd them like a  panting .    She capture the moment   with her phone . </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Teal was  cutting into her pancake when her sibling descent the stair . Elena moving for the coffee and Jermey cutting in. </p><p>" Do you guys need lunch money" jenna asked . </p><p>Elena refused while Jermey caught the fresh note in his hand. Saying  her need  pencil.  Teal rolled her eyes   at the lame  excuse.  Jenna much to her dismay like her siblings   skiping break fast like  it will give them some decease .     She walked to jermey and snatch the money out of his hand . </p><p>"HEY.." Jermey exclaimed annoyedly  by Teal only puch the remaing food   on the counter jermey glare at her but knew the drill. </p><p>Rolling the   cackess like a bar he stuff it in his mouth . Ahowing his displeasure . Teal only rolled her eyes and kept the 10 out of 20 dollor . </p><p>The protest was on Jerme lips before he shut it . Teal doesn't  putt up with bull shit . And before she take away the rest . He tuck the money  in hiss pocket  before dashing  out of the door. </p><p> </p><p>He catch a glimpse of bonnie Bennett  's car rolling up to their door . Probably   to pick his sisters. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Saying the day started weirdly would be an understatement.<br/>
First her sibling   sharing a same space without tearing out each other hair  . They almost had a accident . Croline not so settle  compassion.  Teal punch a guy  for  bullying her and jeremey is fine.  She reluctantly write the last line in her diary .. jermey was far from okay . </p><p> She  left the cemetery  missing  her sister   narrowly  .  She and Teal were not gushy anymore like they were at 11 .    It's  like the two of them suddenly  were not alike  .   While Elena wanted to be a writer teal wanted to be a astro physicist.  Elena dressed like her mother  and Teal developed  a colouful persona  .  While elena was calm  . Teal was calm before the storm.<br/>
But Teal also was first to know when she  suffers her nightmare .<br/>
Teal wont say much but she was a mama bear throug and through.   When their parents bring   Teal home  she didn'ttalk to anyone  untill jermey was born in a way jeremey was Teal's miracle.  Before jermey Teal didn'teven smile . There's an old home video when her patents bring jeremy home the first day teal who  use to hide under her bed to avoide everyone  walked to their mother  where she was sitting  with baby jer in her lap.Her dad was filming them  it's wasn't less rhen a miracle before it Teal never approach them never said a word  but then 
jermey came along ... her   blue green eyes widen in wonder . Her cute little hand move moved towards  the baby  then ever so slowly  sje touched the baby she ... the loud wonders gasp caught in camera  before teal finaly spoke her first word."Mama 
baby"    Elena remember every detail  because it was their favourite home video  they watched it every Christmas or any other occasion  because as their    parents put in "the day their family was completeld."</p><p>She was lost in her mind when she see the strange fog start gathering in yhe cemetry . A crow sitting  her parents hesds stone  loud and annoying . The murky situation had her unsettled. </p><p>She unsuccessfully tried to  shoo the bird away but the  thing<br/>
Start flying over  her head. Damn it .she cursed  . He hoped Teal was here. She might look magical fairy bug she was like a  old  atheist man scared of nothing.<br/>
Picking her bag she dash out of the place  only to stumble and then bumb into some one. </p><p> </p><p>Teal curse under her breath for the umpteenth times . Lately her siblings have been testing her patience.   While Jeremy  was doing pills and god know what elena  was  dissapering into cemetery.  And she was  at her last treath with them. </p><p> Grudging  she took a turn  to the grills and bump into a man .  Sending him flying down the ground.<br/>
" Shit" she mumble then offer her hand to the stranger lying on the ground .  </p><p> The man dressed in black head to toe. She looked at the person and noticed  him maybe because of the stark difference between them . While she had a style  her un apologetic colour ensemble was only for her own benefit this man was like raven wearing parada . His inkly black hair totally wrong  and unmatched with his blue  eyes. She  has  issues  one of them is her need for  color in her own systematic  possible  ways .  She hated black  she doesn't  do black ,she'll never do black . Period  but this man was rocking the color .  It was spectacular she hated it immediately she hated him immediately . </p><p>"Are you done checking  me out" the man in observation  quip smirkingly . </p><p> </p><p>While she was conducting  her analysis  Damon was appreciating what he saw . A mess  of bright color . A beautifull mess . But a Mess.  He blue eyes had a  hint off green  like the streaks peaking out of her teal hair . Her nose decorated  with bule cresent shaped sapphire.   His mind trilled at the prospect  of finding more on her body .  He like what he saw  untill her  punched him in the jaw . He heard the bone cracked.  </p><p>" What the hell "   he  growl in anger  but  she tugged at his  hand holding her wrist  bruising  tight  thaat he can already make out the red mark .  he immediately  let go of her . </p><p> </p><p>Before he could say anything she was already rounding the corner getting away from him.</p><p>Her wanted to go after her but there are things needed to be done and visit needed to  payed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Damon and Teal meet again.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His  feet took him rapidly to his destination . Having a vampire speed  has it own benefit. His day  went amazingly well . He finally get to meet  Elena  a small smile break out on his face . She was beautiful loyal  compassionate nothing like Katherine   . A  pained sigh left his mouth  for the  explanation now he has to give Zack.  The party he went to confirm his suspicion his brother was in town and nothing good can  come with this small setback . He sarcastically thought . As expected Zack was already standing at the boarding house door .  He was dreading the confrontation but  he was thrown off into air by a unseen force. The impact left him breathless . He blink rapidly to clear his head . </p><p>“Hello Brother ” A blurry figure greet .  The ever arrogant smirk present of his brother’s face.<br/>“Damon”<br/>“The one and only” Came the cocky reply. At lest now he wont have to explain anything to Zack. The older guy was alter looking at them with his eyes full of terror.</p><p> </p><p>Teal took a deep breath in , holding it for 5 seconds then let exhale for 6 . she maintain the tempo  to next 10 minutes until her mind as not running wildly. The calm eventually descent  on her  now in peaceful darkness their was nothing. No demon chasing  her Lurking in the shadows to ponce on her. This was  peace her peace. She  was older and came into family  before Jeremy . Was born. She was  submerge in the darkness   and the Gillberts dive into the Depp murky water and manage to save a piece of her . While everyone thing she was crazy they took a chance  and made her their  family .   Her father  accompany her to psychiatrist  making sure she never skip a single visit as she had a tendency to  skip them. Now once a 2  week she make sure to meet  her Doctor . It was her own way to  honor her father.<br/>Giving up the calmness she  stood up and  walk  down to the kitchen . Where Jenna was in hurry to grab a bite before  her meeting  with Tanner and Tanner the As** he was  definitely going  to give Jenna a hard time  .  She felt guilty . Jenna shouldn’t have to move in with them but she did. Jenna give up her city life annd move to a  small down to  help t her and her sibling. </p><p>“What do you think.. lousy house wife or sexy stewardess ” upon seeing her  Jenna whirl before striking a pose with her hand wrap around her hair.</p><p>“Sexy  stewardess” She quip  before smiling.</p><p>“Jenna, you  really don’t have to stay  ” she  slowly voice her concern  in response jenna  look at her inquiringly “ I mean you don’t like it here and  I’m an adult  I can take care of them be their guardian.” she tentatively    explain the thought .</p><p>Jenna who was busy  digging in the last of the pasta  , abandon  it and turn to her. <br/>“You are  an adult  sure”  she  hold  young girl’s hand  in hers.”but you need help too and I’m happy to help” she wanted to protest but  keep it quiet . They had the same conversation and jenna always rebuke the idea. Sighing tiredly  she gave up and went to grill where she was suppose to have lunch with her sibling and make a stop at hospital . Last night at some teen party Matt Donovan’s sister got attacked by a animal .  She  never really like vicki but Jermey has  a weird infatuation for the troubling  girl .  She offered to take jermey  so jenna wont be mad at him .</p><p> </p><p>Elena  heave in frustration   it’s been two  hour and Caroline won’t let her off.</p><p>“Well is that it , all yo did was talk all night ” Caroline  eyes bounce between her  and Bonnie like she couldn’t believe  her .<br/>   “Bulshit”<br/>Bonnie t turned her attention  to  the brunette  challenging her to spill  but before Elena could reply .Teal    who came to pick her up  silently grab the empty  seat her attention on the three of them.</p><p>“Whats bullshit .”  Teal asked while  eyeing the flyers  the three girls were rolling .   Compare to other  girl Caroling   was doing it like a seasoned pro  which she was.</p><p>“Elena like Stefan . Stefan  like Elena but wont act on it” </p><p>“Ah Mysterious  new guy” Bonnie had already filled her in about the mysterious new student . </p><p>“I think she should seize the moment .” Caroline end her rant and  Teal  was all ready  for caroline  suck it up  but   e=Elena surprised her   .</p><p>“You know what  I should seize the moment. ”   Elena announced suddenly  then  asked” Will you give me ride to boarding house.” she didn’t like it but  took her anyway.</p><p> </p><p> Teal and her walked inside the old  boarding house the place was kept in best shape the enter without any hassle the door was already open .  The were  checking the place out when a bird fly in. they  turned  to the bird already disappeared  before she could investigate the  weird occurrence  <br/>her sister surprised gasp   stole her attention she turn to find her sister facing the man she hit  in the parking lot. Her  protective instincts took over  immediately she quietly step  <br/> before her sister .  Trying  to save her from the stranger  and doing her best not to alert  her sister.</p><p>“I am sorry for bargain in ” Elena break the silence “The door was open”.   Her voice faded away , Teal already know the reason of  it. She realize the door was closed now.</p><p>“You must be Elena ”  the turn his  eyes to teal . He can look on all he wont Teal wast going to give  the potential psychopath her name but her sister definitely does share her opinion<br/>“This is Teal ”  His  eyes smiled  squint a little  then went to her  hair  a small  smile  emerge  on his face than turn in to arrogant smirk. </p><p>“I am Damon ”  he easily side stepped her to get to Elena  “Damon’s brother.”</p><p>“Stefan never  told me he had a brother”</p><p>“Stefan isn’t the one to brage ” he said .</p><p>“This is your living  room” Elena exclaimed in all awes. </p><p>“Living room , Parlor , 70’s auction . it’s a little kstechsy for my taste.”  Teal roll her eyes . The place was impressive the arrogant bastard.  </p><p>“i see why Stefan is smitten . For a moment I think he will never get over the last one  ”</p><p>“Last one?”</p><p>“Katheraine his girlfriend  ”</p><p>“Oh you two haven't  have the awkward exes conversation ..<br/>“Nope ”Elena  awkwardly admit<br/> “I.’m sure it will come up or may be didn’t want you to think that he is on a rebound .we alll know how all those relationships ends”</p><p>“you sound like all relation are doomed to end ” Elena protested</p><p>“I am a Fatalist” </p><p>“Or an As***le ” before eyes could say anything Teal who was silently watching his manipulation skills  chime in. she  was about to bash him a little more when a sound of Elena name caught their attention. She saw a broading young teen staring dagger at Damon . This must be Stefan  . she thought. </p><p>“we were just   going ” she grab her sis  arm before dragging her out of the  bloody place but she make sure to glare at the  arrogant  bastard who only bow down in mock curtsy .</p><p> </p><p>“You  will stay away from  Elena “ Stefan seethe through his teeth .he saw Damon blatantly staring at the retiring figure  ..</p><p>Damon’s eye brow drawn in confusion before the realization smooth it out . Hui idiot brother thinks that he has a  interest in   Katherine  lookalike   sure she was before her sister punch is face , Now he Storm eyes got his attention. Meanwhile he  can toy with his brother misplaced jealously</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>